1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting device, more particularly to a lighting system that can change a light emitting characteristic, and a lighting device and a lamp holder of the lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting device cannot adjust the direction of the emitted light, so that the emitted light is likely to project onto unnecessary locations, resulting in loss of light. To overcome the aforesaid problem, a lighting device 1, as shown in FIG. 1, has been developed. The lighting device 1 includes a lamp holder 11, a pivot unit 12 connected to the lamp holder 11, and a lamp tube 13 disposed on the pivot unit 12. As shown in FIGS. 2 to 4, through the pivot unit 12, the position of the lamp tube 13 can be adjusted relative to the lamp holder 11, thereby achieving the effect of changing the direction of the emitted light.
However, the lighting device 1 not only has many components so that the assembly thereof is difficult, but also is not aesthetic. Hence, the lighting device 1 is only suitable for use in a concealed manner.